Tutorial
The tutorial is when the game first starts, and Spider-Man is perched on a rooftop overlooking New York City. Suddenly, out of no where, the Gold Goblin flies past him. Assuming that the Gold Goblin is actually the Green Goblin of his Dimension, he swings off after him to halt whatever criminal activities he must be doing. Pre-Issue 1 Even before the game itself starts, the player is introduced to the main Spider-Man, but also to the setting of the game and Spidey's hometown, New York City. As soon as the player taps the screen to start the game, there is a moment. That moment lasts only a split second, but as one would know if they had read the first issue of Amazing Spider-Man Volume 3 , a lot can happen in a split second. During that moment, the player is introduced to the first boss of 5 in the first issue. This boss is the Gold Goblin. The Gold Goblin, on his glider, flies past Spider-Man, who immediaetly pursues the one he believes to be his greenish foe. Then, the tutorial technically starts. The tutorial teaches the player the basics of running, dodging objects, collecting vials, how to attack Enemies, and how to web-swing/collect vials in mid-air. Then the player can attack the Gold Goblin. However, because this is just the tutorial, the defeat of this Goblin does not count. You do get the achievement Suit Up though. Spider-Man realizes that the Gold Goblin is not the one he thought he was, and the Gold Goblin reveals that the Sinister Six will be the villains of the entire game, along with the importance of Iso-8. Then, a portal is opened to let the Sinister Ships in as well as even more enemies. Nick Fury tells Spider-Man about the concept of other worlds and that it is his job to stop the bad guys. Forced missions You start off with 10 Iso-8's, 5,162 Vials, and the max of 5 Spidey Energies. The only thing unlocked on the main screen at this point is the first issue, and the only mission you are allowed to do is Good as Gold. This first boss battle is almost the exact same as the tutorial. However, to defeat the boss this time around, you do it the right way by hitting the blue shields at him. Also, the Gold Goblin is finally defeated (except for his occasional appearances in Unlimited mode along with the others), you receive 3 more Iso-8s, and Spider-Man levels up. You also earn the achievement Cool Climber. After this happens, you must do the side mission Data Mining, where you have to defeat 10 enemies. In this mission, the player learns that swiping down works for shielded enemies, whereas swiping up is good for flying baddies. Winning this gets the player another Iso-8, and Spider-Man to level 3. The next side mission you have to do is called System Failure, where you collect 6 data disrupters through your run. Spider-Man becomes level 4, and the player receives Iso-8 number 15. However, before you can do the 4th forced mission, Cross-Town Hustle, Nick Fury informs you of a recent breakthrough SHIELD scientists have made. Spider-Men Nick Fury informs the player that now they do can use the portals introduced by the Sinister Six to receive Spider-Men from other worlds to help them in the game. The first Spider-Man brought through by the portal is the Manga-verse Spider-Man. Then, the player is allowed to do the fourth forced mission, Cross-Town Hustle, for it requires the Manga-verse Spider-Man. After this mission, where the player has to get to Oscorp Tower, they receive another Iso-8 and Manga-verse Spider-Man levels up all the way to level 4. Finally, the player can move on to the Second Boss Battle of the first issue, Good Night Grey Goblin. However, it requires a Spider-Man who is level 5. So, Nick Fury unlocks the Unlimited Mode on the main screen. He informs Manga-verse Spider-Man that Unlimited Mode is an infinite run, which afterwards gets Mangaverse Spider-Man to either stay level 4, or level up anywhere from level 5 to 10. If Mangaverse Spider-Man gets to level 5 or higher, then the second boss battle is available. Either way, the tutorial is over and now the player has the freedom to either continue in the first issue, do some unlimited mode, buy Spider-Men (with the resources at hand or more Iso-8 with real money), or just wait for more Spidey Energy. If the player's highest level Spider-Man is level 9 or below, the Spidey Energy instantly goes back to 5 after 5 have been used, no matter the time, courtesy of Nick Fury. Welcome to Spider-Man Unlimitied. Time to start with issue 1! Gallery Here is a link to pictures from the turtorial.